


brainwave, heatwave

by sweetchems



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Hand Jobs, Multi, Nipple Play, Party Poison (Danger Days) Is A Dick, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Threesome, hurt/comfort but in a sexy way, i love that thats a tag, tagged mcr for exposure, there's a fucking ship tag for the girl and val but not one for the ultra vs are u kidding, val velocity cries during sex, vaya and vamos are dumb, yknow like a depop listing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: "I think it's best if we end things."Val kicks at an empty can laying in the thick sand. It makes a hollow thunk, one side crunching when met with the steel toe of his boot. "It'd be better for both of us," He sneers angrily, mocking the lilt in Party Poison's stupid, perpetually bitchy sounding accent. "Better, my ass."
Relationships: Party Poison/Val Velocity, Vaya/Val Velocity/Vamos (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	brainwave, heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> hi this is self indulgent garbage encouraged by rylescoe because we're the two man val velocity fan club.
> 
> i really hope i did okay with vaya and vamos' pronouns, i'm aware they're both canonically genderfluid, but i wanted to stick to one set of gender pronouns for each of them at least for this fic because it can get a little hard to read to have more than one character switching pronouns every other sentence, and threesomes are already a lot to keep up with in regards to "oh fuck where's his hand- where's their hand, wait wasn't he kissing him?"
> 
> also i (obviously) don't personally headcanon vaya and vamos as twins, even though that's common. i see them more as the weird disaster friends who share a braincell will offer to make out with you if you're sad yknow?

" _I think it's best if we end things_."

Val kicks at an empty can laying in the thick sand. It makes a hollow _thunk_ , one side crunching when met with the steel toe of his boot. " _It'd be better for both of us_ ," He sneers angrily, mocking the lilt in Party Poison's stupid, perpetually bitchy sounding accent. "Better, my ass."

Maybe he's a little fucking peeved that he hadn't _seen_ seen his hot-and-cold redheaded hookup ( _not_ loverboy) in weeks, hadn't got _any_ action, and then when Party finally shows his stupid fucking cowardly face, you know what he wants? He wants to end their thing they're doing, their weird no strings casual sex thing. 

Fuck him.

Val digs his boot into the crushed side of the can, watching the sun set, already disappearing behind the flat, endless, rippling expanse of orange toned California sand.

When the moon is high and the sky is cool later that night, Val is sitting inside his and the rest of his crew's shelter. It's an old, thorougly ransacked Dead Pegasus station, way off the beaten path. The sign outside has even fallen down, the gas pumps are rusty. No one comes here.

Vaya and Vamos are sitting on top of their sleeping bags- repurposed BL/ind body bags lined and adorned on the outsides with a patchwork of fabric scraps for comfort-, playing poker with an old, weathered deck of cards.

Val is thinking about Poison.

"Full house, motherfucker!" Vamos laughs, and Val hears him slam his cards down on the time. 

Looking up from their own cards, Vaya casts a glance at Val. "Hey Val, wanna join us?" They ask eagerly. 

"Not particularly, no."

Vaya and Vamos share that creepy, single brain-celled look of _I know what to do_ for a moment. The one that makes people think they're twins at first glance, when they're not. They don't even _look_ related, aside from the matching warm, tanned skintones. By that logic, he's related to half the Zones.

Slinking over to him where he's been sitting (sulking), they sit down on either side of him. "Okay, what's wrong with _you_?" Vaya asks. They always lean so far into his space that he can mostly just see the electric teal mop that is their bangs, and this time is no different.

"Yeah, you've got even more of a stick up your ass than normal…." Vamos agrees, his voice distant as he gets all in that pondering headspace. He does that sometimes, it's odd to see him using his brain.

Drawing his knees up close to his chest, then fully extending his legs to flop out in front of him like a rag doll on a shelf, Val sighs heavily. "Go play your stupid card game," He tells him and Vaya. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Vaya cocks their head to one side at his blunt statement. "Did something happen? Party showed up earlier, and you've been acting like somethin' bit you in the ass ever since-"

" _Shut up_." Voice unsteady, Val tries to shoo them off again by being, well, kind of a jerk. He really doesn't want to talk about Party Poison. The fucker is dead to him, he's decided.

Blinking at his sudden shutdown, Vaya takes a minute to regroup. "He broke your... _thing_ off, didn't he?" They ask. 

Val doesn't answer.

He cringes, more in surprise than real animosity or discomfort, when Vamos trails the back of his hand over the jut of his cheekbone. "We can make you feel better, Val…." Holy _shit_. His voice is a sweet murmur, more put together and _pretty_ than he ever sounds.

Val's stomach somersaults about ten times over.

"What…?" He asks hoarsely, raising his head to better look at the two of them.

Grinning like their birthday came early, Vaya trails a hand down Val's chest, their slender fingers catching against the weathered fabric of his shirt. "We're gonna take care of you, okay?" They say. 

When their hand brushes over the fly of Val's jeans, a soft gasp leaves his lips. "Vay- what the _fuck_ ," He protests, hating how breathy his voice sounds.

Vamos drags his hand down to line up with Vaya's, undoing the loose button on his jeans before undoing the mangled old zipper. Val's breath hitches when they each hook their fingers into his fraying belt loops and tug down his jeans, inch by inch. He catches himself lifting his hips for them, and his face burns. 

"Hm," Vamos hums affirmatively, "Never took you as the no underwear type…. S'kinda cute…." His lips twist into a playful smile, and Val's bare cock twitches, red at the tip.

Vaya wraps their slender fingers around his cock, and when it practically jumps into their hand, a giggle slips from between their lips. "You musta' really needed this today, huh…?" They ask, stroking his cock from the tip to the base in one long, lazy drag that coaxes a moan from Val's lips.

"N-no… m'not fucking desp'rate or any- shit…." Trembling against the wall, Val shudders when Vamos' fingers curl around the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up slowly. His second hand quickly joins the first, easily disrobing Val, and he has to fight the urge to cover his chest (like a fucking _girl_ ), shuddering when Vaya presses their thumb into the tip of his cock, coaxing out a pearly bead of precum.

Vamos tosses his shirt aside, and it lands somewhere to his left. He hardly gives Val any time to process before his fingers are on his nipples, rolling them between his fingers till they've pointed into little rosy nubs, and Val is gasping. 

Fucking _shit_ , swear on the Witch, he's never this goddamn sensitive. His head jerks back, slamming against the wall when Vaya sets a slow, steady pace with their hand, jerking his dick steadily in a rhythm that matches too well with how Vamos is working over his chest.

"I-I- _Vaya_ , God, ha- I _can't_ , please-" Val manages to choke out before being cut off by Vamos pressing hot lips to his open mouth. Short, bitten nails digging into the floor uselessly, Val squirms when one of the hands on his chest- he thinks it's Vamos' right hand- slips away to curl around the base of his cock, cupping his balls before dragging upwards slowly to link with Vaya's hand as he pulls back from Val's lips. 

"Who needs Pois..." He says under his breath, all sweet, and Val doesn't even have it in him to get upset or deny whatever Vamos clearly knows about his and Poison's fling. "We'll take care of you, 'kay Val?"

It doesn't take long for Vaya and Vamos to settle into a steady rhythm jerking him off, and Val hates the way he bucks into their hands and whimpers like a dog in heat. 

Left hand still playing over his nipples, and joined by Vaya's free hand, Vamos grins through his lashes, tipped with bright blue mascara, probably long out of date. "Good boy, Val…." He murmurs, his voice sweet and high when put alongside Vaya's soft, focused, lower murmurs, but level when pitted against Val's voice, which he hopes isn't as high pitched and pathetic to them as it is to him.

"Vaya, Vamos, _please_ ," Val moans, their names rolling awkwardly off his tongue. "I-I can't- I _can't_ \- gonna m-make me cum- oh- oh- n-n- _no-_ "

Val's voice shakes, dripping with devastated lust as his orgasm tears through him like he's a fucking teenager, his release spilling in pearly white ropes all over his friends' hands and dripping down the length of his cock. "N-no, _fuck_ …." He whispers, his voice thick with tears. He's _never_ come that fast in his life, he's almost glad Party never saw him like that. He's just strung out, deprived, he'll deny forever that he's ever been that needy before.

Working him through his orgasm as he grows dangerously close to weeping, tears hot on his lashes, Vaya and Vamos stroke his cock steadily until it starts to go soft in their interlocked hands. 

By that point, tears are rolling down Val's cheeks, and his lips are pressed together to keep him from sobbing. 

"Good boy…." Vaya murmurs, their free hand trailing from his chest up to the side of his head to stroke his tangled white hair. When they press their lips to his tear soaked cheek, he whimpers, his body going all slack against the wall behind him. 

When Vaya presses their dirty fingers to his lips, he sucks them clean, in a trance brought on by afterglow haziness, and when Vamos follows suit, he does the same for him, eyes fluttering closed.

Val feels both of them press into his sides, warm against his naked body in the cool desert air that's even felt through the walls. He opens his mouth to offer to get them off, but his head feels all cottony, and he couldn't speak if he tried.

He tips his head back weakly, and watches the moon through the almost patched hole in the roof.


End file.
